With the rising of living standards, vehicles have popularized to millions of households. However, while the vehicles bring convenience to life, they bring some safety problems, such as frequent traffic accidents. Therefore, the vehicles' safety problems have caused a lot of attentions.
There may be a number of causes of traffic accidents. For example, when driving at night, not only the driver is tired or unfocused, but also the night vision is not clear. Thus, even the vehicles coming from opposite direction turn on their high beams, the driver may not notice the coming vehicles, resulting in traffic accidents.